Les neufs puissances
by AbandonneCompte
Summary: Un jour comme les autres, les neufs "puissants" viennent à Poudlard pour s'entraîner pour combattre les ténèbres. Amour, Amitié, Drame, Trahison, Humour... (OC) (OOC) (Slash,Het,Yaoi,Lemon,Threesome) (Il y a des votes en bas de la page pour choisir le couple que vous voulez)
1. La découverte des neuf puissances

**Disclamer :** Les OC ainsi que l'histoire m'appartiennent.

 **Couple :** ? (Je pense faire des votes mais je pense mettre Caroline/Vladimir)

 **Message :** Je cherche une beta pour mes étourderies !

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : La découverte des neuf puissances**

Les élèves de Poudlard mangent tranquillement en parlant, rigolant, pleurant, criant pour certains. Seulement les professeurs, plus exactement Severus Snape et Albus Dumbledore ainsi que Minerva sont tendus à l'extrême en regardant la grande porte de leurs yeux attentifs.

Les grandes portes de Poudlard s'ouvrent discrètement même si certains le voient. Le professeur de Potion remarque rapidement le brouillard d'un bleu lumineux qui entre dans la grande salle pour bientôt en couvrir tout le sol. Il se lève, se dirigeant vers son supérieur en ignorant les regards curieux des élèves, mais le vieil homme avait déjà remarqué le phénomène. Quelques élèves de Serpentard, Serdaigle, Gryffondor et Poufsouffle l'aperçoivent et commencent petit à petit à s'agiter. Les murmures remplissent la grande salle. Le directeur de Poudlard se lève de son trône et se met en face de son pupitre en forme d'hiboux.

\- Mes chers élèves calmez vous ! Ce n'est pas dangereux ! Aujourd'hui nous accueillons les neuf puissances à Poudlard ! Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce qu'est une puissance, je vous en donne un exemple : Harry Potter. Harry Potter est la puissance d'Angleterre ! Les puissances sont des personnes choisies par une prophétie pour sauver le monde et nous avons la chance aujourd'hui de les accueillir. Ils vont rester le temps qu'ils souhaitent pour s'entraîner dans notre école. C'est donc ainsi qu'ils seront isolés à part bien sûr pour les cours. Bonne distraction à tous.

Les élèves se calment petit à petit, devenant attentifs voir même curieux. Un silence religieux envahit la salle. Tout le monde remarque, suite au discours du directeur que leur survivant n'est plus là. Ron et Hermione se mettent à murmurer entre eux en s'inquiétant pour Harry, et Hermione en tant que élève modèle tient à signaler la disparition de son meilleur ami. Seulement, Albus Dumbledore n'a pas l'air plus inquiet que ça. Les élèves tournent leurs têtes vers Dumbledore en attend la suite des évènements.

\- Les neuf puissances vont défiler pour vous montrer leur point fort. Nous allons accueillir en premier la puissance d'Amérique du Sud : James Smith !

Un homme d'environ 1.70 avec des cheveux noirs ondulant sur ses épaules et des yeux d'un gris éclatant et perçant s'avance vers les tables de Gryffondor et Serpentard. La puissance d'Amérique s'arrête au début des deux tables alors que des personnes recouvertes de tissu noir des pieds à la tête rentrent par la porte des professeurs. Severus Snape lève les yeux aux ciel, "voilà encore un gamin arrogant qui veut impressionner tout le monde avec des capacités que tout le monde pourrait avoir en s'entraînant" pense-t-il. Après un soupir de sa part, les espèces de ninja foncent sur James, mais il enchaîne les techniques de combat comme un professionnel d'art matiaux. Les élèves et professeurs entendent même des os craquer, peu importe la distance entre eux et le spectacle, faisant grimacer certains personnes sensibles. Quelques minutes plus tard, toutes les personnes en noir sont au sol, inconscients.

\- Bienvenue à vous James, puissance de l'Amérique du Sud, salue le directeur de Poudlard alors que James le lui rend en faisant un signe de tête.

Albus Dumbledore claque des doigts et une table ronde d'une grande taille avec une nappe, des assiettes, des couverts et des verres apparaît non loin de celle des professeurs. Elle reste néanmoins assez éloignée de celle des autres maisons, certainement parce que les puissances internationales risqueraient de parler de Voldemort ou de quelque chose que les élèves ne devraient pas entendre. La puissance d'Amérique du sud va s'asseoir dignement sur une des neufs chaises en dirigeant son regard d'acier vers les grandes portes en attendant la prochaine puissance.

Un brouillard rouge commence à rentrer dans la pièce. Une table en bois avec un chaudron, une balance et les ingrédients permettant de faire une potion. Severus se redresse, curieux du talent de la deuxième puissance.

\- Nous allons accueillir la puissance d'Amérique du nord, signale Albus Dumbledore avant de s'asseoir de nouveau.

Un homme d'une blancheur effrayante, avec des cheveux roux et des yeux verts avance avec un autre homme derrière lui qui tient un foulard. Severus imagine déjà le pire. La puissance d'Amérique du nord s'arrête face aux instruments et se fait bander les yeux avec un voile noir. Le professeur de potion sent déjà la catastrophe arriver - ou plutôt l'explosion. Une montre géante apparaît, elle indique 30 minutes. Le compte a rebours commence et le jeune homme exécute des gestes précis et rapides. Pendant ce temps, l'homme qui l'accompagne l'interroge sur une potion totalement différente. Le maître de potion doit bien avouer que ce gamin est doué, vraiment doué. Les trente minutes se terminent quand Nathan met le dernier ingrédient dans le chaudron. Les élèves regardent la puissance d'Amérique du nord avec de grands yeux, même Draco Malfoy.

\- Bienvenue à vous Nathan Jackson, puissance de l'Amérique du Nord, salue Albus avec un petit sourire que lui rend le jeune homme avant de prendre place à côté de James après lui avoir serré la main.

Le brouillard rouge et la table avec la potion parfaite disparaissent. Un brouillard d'un blanc éclatant se propage dans la Grande Salle.

\- Nous allons maintenant accueillir la puissance de France et de Belgique, apprend le directeur de Poudlard.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux violets et aux yeux d'un bleu tellement clairs qu'il transperce chacun de par en par, elle avance dans la salle d'un pas ferme et le bruit de ces talons aiguilles sur le sol de pierre emplit la salle. Quand la puissance de France arrive au face au directeur, "we will rock you" résonne dans la pièce. Elle commence à chanter d'une voix claire alors que des doubles d'elle-même apparaissent. Ses doubles changent d'apparence sous les gros yeux des élèves. Il y a exactement neuf Caroline, certainement pour représenter les neuf puissances. Pendant au moins trente minutes ses clones dansent en changeant d'apparence. A la fin de la dernière chanson, il y en a un seul qui lève la main vers son drapeau qui flottait dans l'air.

\- Bienvenue à vous Caroline, puissance de la France et de la Belgique, salue le vieil homme en hochant la tête.

\- Bonjour à vous directeur, répond la française d'un accent presque parfait.

Elle se dirige vers la table des puissants. Le brouillard blanc disparait pour laisser place à un brouillard bleu ciel. Un homme de petite taille avec des cheveux bruns et des yeux noirs marche vers le milieu de la salle avec un arc à la main. Soudain, des cibles apparaissent de tout les côtés, les tirs s'enchaînent sous les yeux ébahis des personnes présentes. Le niveau augmente quand il commence à envoyer deux flèches en même temps. Vladimir s'arrête de tirer et salue le directeur.

\- Bienvenue à vous Vladimir, puissance de Russie, salue en retour le directeur de Poudlard.

Le jeune Russe va vers la table, puis salue les américains et embrasse la main de Caroline qui éclate de rire face à ses vieilles manières.

\- Nous allons ensuite accueillir la puissance du Portugal et de l'Espagne, déclare Albus.

Le brouillard devient vert, plaisant aux Serpentards qui sourient. Une jeune fille de petite rentre dans la salle. Elle a des cheveux et des yeux marrons. Elle est alors suivie de 5 hommes armés de leurs baguettes. Quands ils arrivent aux milieux de la pièce, Camille commence à chanter, envoûtant les hommes autour d'elle. Même Severus et Draco qui observent la jeune fille avec des yeux doux, faisant éclater de rire les personnes autour. Elle chante pendant 5 minutes avant de s'arrêter, libérant soudainement tout le monde du charme.

\- Bienvenue à vous Camille, puissance d'Espagne et de Portugal, salue Albus Dumbledore en levant son verre.

La jeune brune va s'asseoir en sautillant, la puissance de Russie lui embrasse la main sous le regard exaspéré de Caroline qui se retient de le réprimander, lançant un regard jaloux à la nouvelle venue.

\- Nous allons accueillir la puissance de la Chine et du Japon, annonce le directeur.

Un brouillard rouge entre dans la salle sous le regard appréciateur des Gryffondors. Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tellement longs qu'ils touchaient le sol entre à sont tour. Elle regarde vaguement de ses yeux violets plusieurs garçons et certaines filles qui bavent en regardant. Tout le monde remarque ses habits qui ramènent des esprits aux habits de Xéna la Guerrière. Des dizaines d'hommes rentrent par la porte des professeurs, au fond de la salle et attaquent la jeune fille qui lance des couteaux et autres objets tranchants à une vitesse incroyable. Les hommes se retrouvent tous accrochés au mur.

\- Bienvenu à vous Boa, puissance du Japon et de la Chine, salue Albus.

Boa salue le directeur de la tête avant de rejoindre la table des puissants pour voir sa main se faire embrasser, alors que la puissance de France, n'y tenant plus, frappe la tête de Vladimir.

-Nous allons accueillir la puissance d'Australie, apprend le directeur.

Un brouillard bleu apparaît devant les yeux ravis des Serdaigle. Une jeune fille d'environ seize ans apparaît, son joli visage est marqué par de grands yeux d'un bleu tellement foncé qu'ils paraissent presque noirs et des cheveux rouges. Elle avance doucement alors que différentes formes se matérialisent dans le brouillard. Thiana sort sa baguette magique ressemblant à une corne de licorne. La rousse remue la baguette, transformant des objets en d'autres beaucoup plus impressionnants st volumineux, faisant sourire de joie Minerva. À la fin de la démonstration se trouve un lynx, une coupe ornée de pierres, une boite à bijoux en diamant et d'autres objets précieux.

\- Bienvenu à vous Thiana, puissance d'Australie, salue Dumbledore en hochant la tête.

Thiana se dirige vers la table où Caroline tient Vladimir qui essaye de s'échapper pour dire bonjour, alors que les autres personnes éclatent de rire en voyant la tête à l'expression dangereuse que la Française porte au Russe.

\- Nous allons ensuite accueillir la puissance d'Allemagne et de Suisse.

Un brouillard gris apparaît devant les yeux intéressés de tous. Une jeune fille aux yeux noisettes et aux cheveux noirs avance vers le devant de la table des professeurs avant de voir des hommes qui se mettent à envoyer des dizaines de sorts en même temps. La puissance les évite avec aisance alors que ceux qui envoient les sorts se fatiguent rapidement. Le combat se finit donc simplement car tout les combattants sont au sol, sauf la puissance.

\- Bienvenu à vous Nathalie, puissance d'Allemagne et de Suisse.

La puissance salue poliment le directeur de cette école avant de se diriger vers la table des neufs puissances, où elle voit la puissance de France mettre une corde autour du puissant Russe. Elle éclate de rire en voyant la mine boudeuse de Vladimir qui se retient de taper du pied - car après tout, ce n'est pas très digne.

\- Nous allons enfin accueillir la puissance d'Angleterre.

Un brouillard doré envahi la salle rapidement. Severus Snape imagine déjà la catastrophe qui va venir après cette puissance. Potter ? Une puissance ? Le maitre de potion retient un ricanement sadique de sortir de sa gorge. Sous le regard noir de Severus et certains Serpentards comme Draco Malfoy, Harry rentre dans la pièce habillé en noir avec une cape émeraude. Des personnes couvert des pieds à la tête de tissu noir avancent dans la grande salle et sortent leur baguette magique pour lancer multiples sorts sur la puissance d'Angleterre. Une des personnes lance un doloris sur Harry, mais étrangement, celui-ci ne l'arrête même pas. Il commence à murmurer en Fourchelang, son regard devient vert foncé. La puissance d'Angleterre tourne son regard vers celui qui avait lancé le Doloris, le faisant trembler de peur. L'impardonnable repart vers l'envoyeur mais avec beaucoup plus de puissance. Severus Snape et les Serpentards se retiennent de regarder leur puissance avec la bouche ouverte, étonnés. Les personnes en noir se retrouvent tous petit à petit à terre, inconscients.

\- Bienvenue à vous Harry, la puissance d'Angleterre.

Le jeune Potter sourit simplement avant d'aller à la table, Vladimir lui serre la main difficilement à cause des cordes magiquement enroulées autour de lui. Harry éclate de rire en voyant le regard sadique de Caroline, la puissance de France, sur le pauvre Russe qui se retient de pleurer. Les autres puissances de la table éclate de rire en observant la puissance de Russie qui essaye de prendre un couteau ou sa baguette pour couper ces cordes.

* * *

Review ? Suivre ? Favoris ?

Je publierais le chapitre dès que possible.

 **Premier vote :**

\- Draco/Caroline

\- Draco/Vladimir

\- Draco/James

\- Draco/Boa

\- Draco/Harry

\- Draco/Nathalie

\- Draco/Thiana

\- Draco/Camille

\- Draco/Nathan


	2. Les talents et les emploies du temps

**Disclamer :** Les OC ainsi que l'histoire l'appartient.

 **Couple :** ? (Il y aura des votes à la fin du chapitre)

 **Message :** Le chapitre n'est pas encore corrigé.

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : L'emploie du temps et les talents**

Albus Dumbledore tape des mains faisant apparaître les nourritures et les boissons. Les huit puissances regardent la table avec des yeux ronds certainement pas habituer à voir apparaître les nourritures et les boissons. Caroline et Vladimir se chamaillent pendant tout le repas et Camille éclate de rire au vanne de la puissance de France faisant soupirer de dépit le russe.

\- Un gentleman ne soupir pas ! Annonce Nathalie en faisant un grand sourire.

La puissance Russe prend un scandalisé avant d'insulter tout le monde en russe faisant éclater de rire toute la table même quelques serpentards non loin d'eux. Boa frappe Vladimir pour avoir oser l'insulter et la chinoise se met elle aussi a insulté le russe en chinois faisant paniquer la puissance russe.

\- Elle vient de dire sushi ? Interroge James en murmurant.

\- Je n'ai pas dit sushi, je l'ai simplement traité de connard arrogant et coincé, annonce Boa avec un grand sourire.

\- Non, tu as dit sushi, dit Caroline alors que la chinoise devient de plus en plus rouge.

\- JE N'AI PAS DIT SUSHI ! Hurle la puissance japonaise en tapant son point sur la table.

Harry sourit en écoutant la dispute, seulement vue la couleur de la tête de Boa, cela ne la fait pas rire. Évidement Carline en rajoute ainsi que Camille. Ces deux pestes sont vraiment épuisante, mais le jeune Potter les aime bien. La puissance d'Angleterre calme les personnes.

\- A votre avis, on va commencé par quoi à l'entraînement? Interroge Harry retenant l'attention de tout le monde.

\- La nécromancie, annonce la puissance de France alors que tout le monde l'observe les yeux ronds.

\- Le combat corps à corps, après tout c'est logique, explique James alors que Nathan hoche la tête avec lui.

\- J'aimerai bien travaillé l'occlumentie, cela pourrait être utile avec un homme ou plutôt un serpent comme Voldemort, signale Harry alors que les personnes autour de la table hoche la tête.

\- Peu être les manières des sang pur, s'exclame Vladimir alors que les occupants de la table éclate de rire.

\- Mon oncle c'est faire une dague a parti de bois et d'eau, se serait bien de l'apprendre, annonce Camille en haussant les épaules.

\- Moi, personnellement j'aimerai apprendre à parler aux animaux, j'ai vu ça dans un livre, s'écrit Nathalie avec un grand sourire.

\- Les armes martiaux ! Cri Boa et Thiana d'une même voix.

Albus Dumbledore approche de la table des puissances d'une pas tranquille. En arrivant à la table ronde, le vieil homme demande aux enfants de le suivre pour parler de l'entraînement. Le directeur de Poudlard amène les enfants vers son bureau remplit de bazarre. En envahissant la pièce Harry découvre que la pièce a été agrandi et qu'il y a déjà une bonne trentaine de professeur pour leur entraînement. Pour l'occasion, le professeur Dumbledore a mis une table ronde au milieu du bureau.

\- Asseyez vous les enfants, je ne vous présente pas qui sont c'est gens, vous le découvrirez en lisant votre emploie du temps qu'on va faire aujourd'hui, annonce l'homme à la barbe blanche.

Les neuf puissances s'assoient autour de la grande table ronde. Le jeune Potter remarque avec soulagement qu'il n'y a pas le professeur Snape. Comme il est le meilleur professeur en potion, il avait cru que Severus Snape serait leur professeur particulier de potion.

\- Les enfants, je vous ai dit que vous suivez les cours avec les autres élèves seulement c'est impossible car comme la signalé cette chère madame, les professeurs de cette école son des excellent professeur mais il y a mieux, explique Albus. Donc vous saurez isolés et vous risquez d'avoir plus d'heure que les autres élèves de cette école mais vous aurez quand même votre week-end. Vous dormirez dans un dortoir aménagé pour vous, vous n'aurez pas le droit d'inviter des amis dans vos chambres, n'est ce pas Harry ? Je compte sur toi.

Le directeur de Poudlard sort une pile de neuf parchemins et il les pose sur la table.

\- Ces parchemins permettront de découvrir vos talents, attention, le parchemin signale les matières où vous aurez des facilités cela ne veut pas dire que c'est acquit, explique clairement l'ancien professeur de métamorphose. Par contre, pendant vos entraînements vous aurez des marques qui apparaît sur vos corps, se seront les capacités que vous aurez acquit mais il y a aussi des niveaux et les branches des matières mais évidement vous découvrirez cela plus tard, annonce le professeur avant de distribuer les parchemins aux enfants. Laissez tomber une goûte de votre sang sur le parchemin. Qui commence à dicter c'est facilité ?

\- Moi, dit Caroline en piquant son doigt.

La goûte tombe sur la feuille faisant apparaître des écritures. Caroline commence à lire ses talents.

 _ **Les talents de Caroline Lavau**_

 _ **L'occlumentie**_

 _ **Les éléments**_

 _ **Les potions**_

 _ **Le troisième oeil**_

 _ **La DCFM**_

 _ **Le langage des animaux**_

 _ **La magie sans baguette.**_

Plusieurs professeurs autour de la table, sourient car certainement la puissance de France a dit leurs matières. Albus hoche la tête et demande la parchemin à Caroline.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est normale qu'il y en a peu, vous les découvrirez petit à petit, signale le vieil homme à la barbe blanche. A qui le tour ?

\- Moi, signale Harry avant de laisser tomber une goûte de sang.

Quand la goute rentre en compte avec le parchemin des lignes noirs apparaissent devant ses yeux émeraudes.

 **Les talents de Harry Potter :**

 **DCFM**

 **Multi-animalius**

 **Les langues étrangères et animaliers**

 **Ligitimen**

 **Magie sans baguette**

 **Le vole**

Comme tout à l'heure des personnes sourient parmi les professeurs particuliers des puissances. Le jeune Potter remet la feuille à son directeur, Harry n'a pas manqué le sourit d'Albus quand il a dit "le vole". Boa signale qu'elle veut le faire. Le vieil homme lui donne un aiguë. La puissance de chine et japon laisse tomber une goûte sur la feuille faisant apparaitre des lignes.

 **Les talents de Boa Stan :**

 **Art Martiaux**

 **La magie sans baguette**

 **Langue Etrangère**

 **Runes**

 **Le troisième oeil**

 **Animalius**

 **Potion**

Boa entend que pour une chinoise c'est normale d'avoir les arts martiaux comme facilité. La jeune fille se tourne vers la source de cette bêtise pour lui gueuler dessus, encore ce crétin de Vladimir. Le pied de la puissance chinoise glisse accidentellement vers le tibia de la puissance russe qui retient de justesse le gémissement de douleur. Le prochain a passé c'est d'ailleurs le russe qui se pique le doigts. Le parchemin dévoile donc les talents de la puissance russe.

 **Les talents de Vladimir Lénine :**

 **Les langues étrangères**

 **Les runes**

 **Les éléments**

 **La botanique**

 **Le chant envoûtant**

 **DCFM7**

Il y a une des professeurs qui ce met à pleurer de joie, certainement la professeur de chant envoûtant ou de musique peu être. Vladimir donne son parchemin au directeur de Poudlard. Il remarque Caroline qui se moque de lui en faisant semblant de chanter. Le prochain qui passe c'est James Smith. La puissance d'Amérique du sud sort un couteau de sa poch et se coue le doigt faisant tomber plusieurs goûtes de sang.

 **Les talents de James Smith :**

 **Hypnose**

 **Manipulation**

 **DCFM**

 **Botanique**

 **Potion**

 **Métamorphose**

 **Animalius**

Albus Dumbledore sourit en écoutant Hypnose car c'est une de ses facilitées. James donne le parchemin au directeur de cette école. Plusieurs des puissances s'interroge sur le fait que manipulation soit une matière. Le prochain a passé c'est la puissance d'Amérique du nord, Nathan Jackson. Celui-ci prend l'aiguille tendu et se pique le doigt laissant tomber plusieurs goûtes.

 **Les talents de Nathan Jackson :**

 **Les éléments**

 **Botanique**

 **Potion**

 **Art Martiaux**

 **Magie sans baguette**

 **Nécromentie**

 **Runes**

James donne son parchemin au professeur. Plusieurs professeurs ont les gros yeux en voyant l'avant dernier talent. Le jeune ressent comme des frissons lui aussi en relisant nécromancie. La prochaine qui se propose c'est Camille Pereira, puissance d'espagne et du portugal. La jeune femme fait la même chose que les autres faisant apparaitre ses talents sur le parchemin.

 **Les talents de Camille Pereira :**

 **Manipulatrice**

 **Métamorphose**

 **Magie sans baguette**

 **Magie vélane**

 **Magie vampirisme**

 **Langage des animaux**

 **Runes**

Les autres personnes présentent ouvre les yeux en grand en voyant "Magie Vélane et Magie Vampirisme". Camille sourit fièrement avant de rendre la feuille au vieux qui sourit, cela fait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu de vampire dans son école. La prochaine a passé c'est Thiana Gosta qui rougit en voyant qu'elle est au centre de l'attention. Elle laisse son sang tomber sur le parchemin.

 **Les talents de Thiana Gosta :**

 **Les langues étrangères et animaliers**

 **Botanique**

 **Botanique avancé**

 **Les élèments**

 **La magie Vélane**

 **La magie sans baguette**

 **Les potions avancés**

 **Les potions**

Thiana fait les gros yeux en voyant certains de ses talents. Elle n'a jamais été douée en potion et en botanique. Deux professeurs sourient fièrement certainement les professeurs de Potion et de Botanique. La prochaine et le dernier c'est Nathalie Fëe, puissance d'Allemagne et de Suisse. La jeune femme regarde son sang coulée sur la feuille.

 **Les talents de Nathalie Fëe :**

 **DCFM**

 **Le sport**

 **Le vole**

 **L'arithmentie**

 **Les runes**

 **Divination**

 **Botanique**

 **Les potions**

Nathalie sourit, fière et la jeune fille donne la feuille au professeur. Le professeur d'arithmentie certainement sourit fièrement en voyant que c'est la première a avoir des facilitées dans cette matière.

\- Bravo les enfants, maintenant qu'on est fixé, on va mettre en place l'emploie du temps, annonce le directeur en faisant une feuille qui prend toute le mur. Voila comme ça tout le monde verra. Que voulez vous en première heure le lundi ?

\- Le sport pour nous réveillez, annonce Caroline alors que les autres enfants hochent la tête, d'accord.

\- Bien vous aurez sport avec monsieur Svelte, la deuxième heure du lundi ? Interroge le vieux.

\- Potion, dit simplement Vladimir.

\- Bien vous aurez potion avec madame Goin, la troisième heure ?

\- DCFM, demande Camille.

\- Bien vous aurez DCFM avec monsieur Lot, la quatrième heure ?

\- Les options (divination, arithmentie, runes, alchimist), annonce James.

\- Bien vous aurez les options avec madame Sol, cinquième heure ?

\- L'histoire des magies, demande Harry.

\- Bien vous aurez l'histoire des magies avec monsieur Nicolas, la sixième heure ?

\- Les langues étrangères et animaliers, ordonne Vladimir.

\- Bien vous aurez cours des langues étrangères et animalières avec madame Java, la septième heure ?

….

La journée continue ainsi même si certaine fois les élèves se dispute car ils ne sont pas d'accord pour les matières. Si Albus récapitule cela donne :

 **Lundi :**

\- 8h30/9h30 : Sport

\- 9h30/10h30 : Potion

\- 10h30/11h30 : DCFM

\- 11h30/13h30 : Option

\- 13h30/14h00 : Déjeuner

\- 14h00/15h00 : L'histoire des magies

\- 15h00/16h00 : Les langues étrangères et animaliers

\- 16h00/17h00 : Sortilège

\- 17h00/18h00 : Botanique

\- 18h00/19h00 : Politique

 **Mardi :**

\- 8h30/9h30 : Les différentes magies (pratique)

\- 9h30/10h30 : Les manières

\- 10h30/11h30 : Loisirs créatifs et techniques

\- 11h30/13h30 : Métamorphose

\- 13h30/14h00 : Déjeuner

\- 14h00/15h00 : Les moldus

\- 15h00/16h00 : Les animaux et leurs propriétés

\- 16h00/17h00 : Vole (avec ou sans balait)

\- 17h00/18h00 : Duel

\- 18h00/19h00 : Potion

 **Mercredi :**

\- 8h30/9h30 : Les créatures magiques (comme : Vampire, Vélane…)

\- 9h30/10h30 : Rituel et Symbole

\- 10h30/11h30 : Les sortilèges pratiquement impossibles

\- 11h30/13h30 : Les potions

\- 13h30/14h00 : Déjeuner

\- 14h00/15h00 : Sport

\- 15h00/16h00 : Botanique

\- 16h00/17h00 : Vole

\- 17h00/18h00 : Les différentes magies

\- 18h00/19h00 : Option

 **Jeudi :**

\- 8h30/9h30 : Loisirs créatifs et techniques

\- 9h30/10h30 : Légitimen et Occlumentie

\- 10h30/11h30 : Les langues étrangères et animaliers

\- 11h30/13h30 : Les animaux et leur propriétés

\- 13h30/14h00 : Déjeuner

\- 14h00/15h00 : Duel

\- 15h00/16h00 : DCFM

\- 16h00/17h00 : Potion

\- 17h00/18h00 : Métamorphose

\- 18h00/19h00 : Les différentes magies

 **Vendredi :**

\- 8h30/9h30 : DCFM

\- 9h30/10h30 : Botanique

\- 10h30/11h30 : Sortilège

\- 11h30/13h30 : Duel

\- 13h30/14h00 : Déjeuner

\- 14h00/15h00 : Rituel et Symbole

\- 15h00/16h00 : Option

\- 16h00/17h00 : Les manières

\- 17h00/18h00 : Politique

\- 18h00/19h00 : Loisirs créatifs et techniques

Albus Dumbledore multiplie une trentaine de fois pour qu'il en avoir assez pour les professeurs et les puissances. Quand les élèves regardent l'emploie du temps certains soupirs de dépit.

\- On va faire quoi dans loisirs créatifs et techniques ? Interroge Caroline.

\- Créer des armes et les améliorer, annonce la professeur de loisirs créatifs et techniques.

\- On commence quand ? Interroge Vladimir.

\- Demain, allez vous couchez ! Ordonne Albus Dumbledore.

* * *

Review ? Favoris ? Suivre ?

Premier vote : Avec qui sera Draco ?

Draco/Camille : 2

Draco/Harry : 3

Draco/Nathalie : 1

Draco/Boa : 1

Draco/Nathan : 0

Draco/Caroline : 0

Draco/Vladimir : 0

Draco/James : 0

Draco/Thiana : 0

(Vous pouvez proposez d'autres couples)

Deuxième vote : Avec qui sera Caroline ?

Draco/Caroline

Harry/Caroline

Severus/Caroline

Lucius/Caroline

Caroline/Boa

Caroline/Camille

Caroline/Ronald

Caroline/Blaise

(Vous pouvez proposez d'autre couple)

A la prochaine !


	3. Ange Phoenix

Salutation, _**cher sorciers et cher sorcières**_

Je ne donne plus de nouvelle sur ce compte pour plusieurs raisons :

j'ai totalement détaché de ce compte,

J'étais complètement déboutée de mes fanfictions remplies de fautes et d'incohérence.

De ce fait, je vous annonce que je vais reprendre chaque fanfiction sur mon autre compte, l'actuel, AngePhoenix

Elles seront corrigées et cohérentes !

Et surtout, elles seront finies un jour, je vous en fais la promesse !

Merci à vous

 ** _Ange Phoenix_**

* * *

Ps : Je possède un forum Harry Potter qui s'étend sur divers fandoms, La Gazette Des Bonbons Aux Citrons, et je vous annonce que c'est le deuxième forum français !


End file.
